An Angelic Demon, A Demonic Angel
by Crazed Demon
Summary: This is a story of Jak. The elf with opposite forces residing in his body. Light and dark, good and evil. What happens when the two powers merge, what happens when the demon and angel combine. This is what happens. Jak x Keira
1. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

**This is a story of Jak. The elf with opposite forces residing in his body. Light and dark, good and evil. What happens when the two powers merge, what happens when the demon and angel combine. This is what happens.**

Chapter 1: Questions

_The Demon and Angel fight for control_

_Yet as they combine, a new being will rise_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_Once fully combined, the elf in which they reside_

_Will transform with powers beyond imagination,_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_An angel of death, a demon of life_

Jak was strolling along through the forest nest to Haven City. He loved it here, it reminded him of Sandover village. Plus, it was peaceful and no one was staring at him because he once again saved the world. 

For once, Daxter wasn't with him (he was busy flirting with Tess), which Jak was thankful for. It gave peace and quiet to contemplate his feelings. Jak didn't know what to do, he liked Keira, a lot. But, then what was that kiss he shared with Ashelin after he defeated Errol. They both acted as if nothing happened afterwards, but what was Jak to do.

"Argh," yelled Jak, as he slammed his fist into the nearest tree. The tree broke and flew nearly five feet.

Jak was stunned, he looked at his hands. The dark and light eco, which he now bled (due to the fact that his body generated both), was swarming over his wound. The next moment, the eco sank back into his skin and Jak's hand was back to normal. Not even a scar.

"That's new," whispered Jak as he stared amazed at his hand.

That also brought up another subject to which Jak had thought a lot about. He sat down on the cliff over looking the forest (the one Jak gives that Life Seed to the young Samos) and thought.

Jak powers were getting stronger, more dangerous. He was nearly able to indefinitely keep both of his forms because his body generated both light and dark eco. Which he no longer needed to absorb it from outside sources.

He was also immune to large amounts of dark eco, hell, Jak could even swim in the stuff without so much as a scratch. _What the hell is happening to me,_ thought Jak. Not only that but, Jak other forms were more powerful.

In his Light form, Jak could slow time for up to two minutes and his shield could extend to cover five people. He could also fly for as long as he wanted.

In his Dark form, Jak's power attacks were stronger. His Dark Bomb had a radius of twenty feet now, and his claws could tear through the hardest and strongest metal like it was aluminum.

Not, only that, but Jak was stronger even in his normal state. As seen, he could punch through a tree with the slightest of winces, he could jump nearly thirty feet into the air, and was faster than lightning, literally. His eyesight was also so far beyond perfect that his perfect accurate aim stunned even Tess.

Added to those improvements, was this new healing power that he didn't even need to be in his Light form to do. It also healed automatically and without the concentration needed in his Light form.

_What the hell is happening to me, thought Jak again. It's not that Jak didn't like his new powers, it was just that it added to his freakishness. And, Jak had to restrain himself all the time in case his superhuman strength broke something, or someone. _

He also felt something. Something that was not him, but seemed to be drawn by him. Something that was evil, far more evil than the Daystar.

Jak sighed, he felt a discussion with Onin coming near. He didn't quite like their meetings because it always seemed to bring bad news. _Oh well,_ thought Jak. He was used to bad news.

"JAK," the communications device blared as it circled Jak. Torn was on the line. "JAK, where the hell are YOU! We need backup NOW at the slums! Metal Heads everywhere, get your dark eco infested ass over here!"

Jak jumped up and ran to the exit of the forest. By the way Torn was shouting this was a major attack. But the metal heads never carried out a major attack since Kor.

No. It can't be. Can it? Is it possible that a new Metal Head Leader has taken over. It can't be possible. It can't. But, what else would explain this.

Jak sped up even more. He blurred past the exit and jumped on his new speeder that Keira had designed. It was twice as fast as a normal speeder bike allowing for quicker transportation to a battle, plus Jak needed to reserve his energy until he got to the battle.

As Jak neared the battle in the slums, he heard it long before he saw it. Speeding up even more, Jak jumped off the bike aiming it to crash at the nearest group of metal heads. His aim was true and the bike exploded killing them all.

_Keira's gonna kill me, thought Jak. But that would have to wait for later._

Jak landed and rolled pulling out his blaster, setting it on his normal mode (the yellow one), he shot two metal heads. Then he ran to the nearest Krimzon Guard and punched the metal head on top of him. The metal head exploding on Jak's fist. The KG looked up at Jak gratefully then picked up his fallen gun and returned to the battle.

Jak aimed his own blaster once more at the nearest metal heads switching between modes to fit the situation.

After ten minutes of death and destruction, Jak looked around. Torn was right, this was a major battle, metal heads were pouring in continuously never stopping. Hundreds. _What the hell is going on!_ thought Jak. Elves dying helplessly, soldier and civilian. Useless death, all for nothing. This angered Jak as he was never angered since Kor, not even the Daystar brought this much anger to Jak. But with this anger, was need, the need to stop the meaningless death. _This has the STOP!_ thought Jak as he put away his gun.

With an inhuman roar, Jak began his dark transformation. But something was different. He had gotten quite used to his transformations, but now, this one hurt. A lot. Dark eco flooded through his veins burning, but with it was the light eco. Wherever the dark eco burned, the light eco went and turned it into ice. Or, that's how it felt. Light eco never did that before, but now it seemed as they were mixing, and it was quite painful.

His hair turning pale white, his eyes deep pools of black, his skin dark blue. _What! _thought Jak, _what the hell!_

Instead of the pale white that Jak's skin usually turned when he was in his dark form, his skin was now the dark blue of his light form.

Though everything else was the same, no. Not everything else. The transformed Jak stared at his hands where white electricity crackled, not purple, but white! Plus Jak was twice as big as his usual Dark form. What was going on?

The battle seemed to have stop, metal heads and elves alike stared at this new phenomenon. Of course everyone in Haven City knew Jak, they knew his dark powers and newly acquired light powers, but this was different.

Then, as one all the metal heads attacked. Not the KG, but Jak. For some unknown reason they believed Jak to be the biggest threat.

They were right.

Jak snapped out of the trance he in and leapt back where dark bolts of electricity, sent by the weapon-equipped metal heads, hit.

He landed and then jumped to the nearest metal head, which was about fifty feet away, and landed on its head. The metal head skull gem never popped out as it was crushed into dust. Jak then spun with his claws out ripping up five more metal heads. He then into the air and came crashing down using his power bomb.

Everything within twenty was demolished leaving a crater and dust from the metal heads caught in the blast, Jak then ran to a crab-like metal head, ducked beneath the shot aimed at him and ripped off the arm aiming it at the body which it used to be attached to and shot.

For some unknown reason, the gun transformed the moment Jak held it in his hands, and instead of shooting dark bolts of eco like it should have, it shot out white bolts, which completely vaporized the metal head. It also turned black from the dark eco.

Jak aimed the gun and other metal heads and continued firing.

Torn was amazed at what he saw. Dark Jak, but not Dark Jak, what the hell was it? Looking around at the others KG soldiers, Torn's commanding skills came back.

"What the hell are you doing standing around, open fire!" shouted Torn.

The Krimzon Guard snapped back to reality and fired away at whatever metal heads were in range. It was extremely easy seeing as how all of the metal heads were concentrating on Jak.

Jak continued his slaughter, and it was looking more and more like a tornado. But of metal head limbs and blood. The metal heads surrounding Jak closed in, and were thrown out, most with missing limbs. In the middle of the circle, Jak was a blur of death, killing all within his reach.

The metal head number was rapidly decreasing, most due to Jak's newfound transformation, and once they were all dead, Torn looked at Jak. Torn always knew Jak was special, but even in his Dark form, he never caused as much death as this.

Hundreds upon hundreds must have fallen at his claws, or flew whichever way you looked at it. This was definitely new.

Torn stared at Jak even more, walking closer all the time. Jak was bent over flexing his claws and breathing hard. White electricity sparked all over his body. His shirt was ripped down the middle to give room for his now bulging muscles that he now had. His arms and legs were twice the size of his normal Dark form and his chest was big enough that if you cut it open, Torn could snuggle in it comfortably.

The dark blue of Jak's skin was fading away, so were the white hair and bulging muscles. He was transforming back.

When Jak was normal, he looked up at Torn when Torn neared.

"W-what, what was that?" then Jak fainted leaving Torn to catch him.

"Uugf," breathed Torn as he carried Jak, the guy weighed a ton, and that was saying much. Though Torn may not seem like it, he was an extremely strong man, and now he struggled to carry Jak! Torn, struggling with all his might, threw Jak unceremoniously on a nearby two-seater car, and turned to the remaining KG.

"I want a full special forces squad on every entrance in the city. Clean up this mess and start the repairs of this part of the city. You," said Torn pointing at the nearest soldier, who snapped a salute. "Call all the bases and tell them to gather all the reserves and available soldiers on my orders. Everyone be ready, it seems that another war is brewing with the metal heads. Now, buck up, gather all available ammo from our fallen comrades and prepare."

With that said, Torn jumped into the car and sped off toward the palace. He needed to call in a meeting with all the leaders of Haven City and even Spargus, they had many things and questions to discuss.

**I'm entirely new to this fan fiction stuff so please help me out. Plus this is my first story and I'm hoping for any suggestions.**

**If you have any ideas to help me, please write in your reviews or send it to my e-mail.**

**I have a pretty good idea on how this story is going to turn out but it is extremely fuzzy. And, I would appreciate any ideas to help through writer's block.**

**Which I experience a lot, but don't worry, I will finish this story.**

**So, uh, yeah please help me.**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Pulling up to the command center of Haven City, Torn parked his car and ordered the two guards protecting the entrance to carry Jak out of the car and into the building. Torn, himself walked away mumbling things under his breath that sounded like 'To damn heavy' and 'Weighs as much as a damn whale'.

He was exaggerating of course, but not by much. The guards had to use all their might to get Jak onto the elevator where they nearly collapsed from the exhaustion of strength. They then left Jak on the floor of the elevator and returned to their posts.

When Torn and Jak reached the top floor, command central, the doors parted, and Torn ending up dragging Jak to the middle where everyone else was at.

Samos, Keira, Onin, Pecker, Ashlein, Tess, Sig, and Daxter were all staring at him.

"Hey, he's heavier than he looks, alright," stated Torn evenly.

They shrugged and returned to what they were talking about.

"Look, this large scale attack could only mean another Metal Head Leader," said Ashlein exasperated.

"But, it also mean that they evolved somehow," said Keira, equally exasperated. "Which can be just as bad."

Onin started throwing up sparkling symbols while Pecker translated, "Onin says to wake Jak up, then everything can be explained."

Daxter, hearing this, jumped onto Jak's chest and repeatedly slapped Jak in the face.

"Wake up dark boy, we need you so bird brain over there could start explaining," Daxter whined.

Jak growled in his unconscious state and groggily started to awaken. "Dax, get the hell off of me."

Daxter jumped up back onto the hologram table.

Jak growned and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You transformed," put in Torn. "But it was different."

"Yes," Pecker said, "Onin says that that transformation is part of the explanation."

Jak stood up and joined the others while holding his head.

"Alright, start with the explanation."

"Onin wants to know about the portal you went through to get to this time," Pecker said.

"The Time Rift?" asked Keira. "Well, what about it, I built it and sent it into the past."

Onin threw up even more symbols into the air. "Yes but did you glimpse anything else while falling through?" translated Pecker.

Samos enter the conversation while Torn, Sig, Tess, and Ashlein watched confused. "I did, I say glimpses of different lands, but what would that have to do with anything?"

"Wait, wait," said Ashlein wanting to know more, "Are you saying that Jak, Keira, Samos, and Daxter all came from the past?"

"Bingo," yelled Daxter sarcastically while dramatically moving his arms around. "We have a winner!"

"Onin says that is not important," said Pecker. "But I'm about to translate is. You see, those lands that Samos saw were not different lands in this world."

"Wait," said Jak, "They, they were different worlds?"

"Yes," translated Pecker. "Okay, everyone save questions till the end if you'll please. You see they were different worlds as Jak said. And, different dimensions. In the beginning of time, when before elves and precursors lived, there was just the worlds. But with the birth of elves, came the birth of sin.

"Every bad thought, every wrongdoing, every sin that every single elf has committed is sucked together. Since there is so much sin, sin itself could not live on the world, due to the lack of space.

"So, sin somehow created a new dimension. And every sin committed goes there. This dimension has been growing since the beginning of elves, it's been evolving as well.

"Questions to the end please," said Pecker seeing Keira's mouth opening. "Okay, where was I? Yeah, Onin says that this dimension is growing a mind of it's own, and it makes the Daystars and Kor looked like preschool bullies. Many will die with it's coming and it's coming here because, WHAT!" Pecker looked at Onin with a look of disbelief. Onin glared at him and signaled Pecker to continue.

"Onin, Onin says that they, they are drawn here by Jak"

Everyone looked at Jak with fear.

"Hold up," said Sig finally entering the discussion, "you mean to tell us that chilipepper over here is drawing that dimension?"

Onin nodded, and with that everyone stared at Jak even more intensely, and Daxter backed up a little.

Jak, honestly didn't know what to feel. He was confused, like always.

Pecker continued his eyes growing bigger with every word he translated, "Jak, Onin says they are drawn here by you. By your purity of evil."

"Now wait just a minute!" growled Jak, "I'm _not_ evil!"

"Of course your not," said Pecker, his eyes so big you could play tennis with them. "But the dark eco in you is, your transformation is."

Everyone became even more confused.

"Wait," said Torn, "how come it's not drawn by the metal heads, they have dark eco in them."

"Let me explain," Pecker said reading from the even more symbols Onin was throwing in the air. "Dark eco in itself is not evil, it is a harmful substance of course, but not evil. And yes, metal heads do have dark eco in them, but not as much as Jak. You see, metal heads are animals contaminated with dark eco, but Jak, well Jak is different. Jak, when you transform, you feel anger and pain, yet joy and evil, am I not right?"

Jak nodded and Pecker continued. "Your transformation in itself is evil, the purest. Because your body accepted the dark eco, it changed your DNA, and gave you powers. But the way you harnessed it, with evil intentions, that made it evil in the first place. It does not matter that you are using it for good, because in the end, your transformation is evil."

"But what about my Light form?" said Jak wanting to find a flaw in Pecker's explanation. "Shouldn't that cancel out the effects, what about my balance?"

"Yes," translated Pecker once again, "But Onin says that is another reason that the dimension is drawn by you. It is confused, confused by how one elf can be so evil, the very essence of evil, and so good.

"Jak, it is time for you to hear the prophecy of old." Pecker then started a sort of chant, while Onin's fingers flew to a unknown rhythm.

"_The Demon and Angel, fight for control_

_Yet as they combine, a new being will rise_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_Once fully combined, the elf in which they reside_

_Will transform with powers beyond imagination,_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_An angel of death, a demon of life"_

"Wait," said Samos, "I've heard that before, Gol and Maia thought that that prophecy was meant for them, but, I thought it was a legend."

"Yes," Pecker continued, "But, it was not. It was meant for Jak."

"You mean," said Torn, "that the transformation he had earlier, it was his Light and Dark form combining?"

Onin nodded and Pecker said, "It's has begun. That also explains the metal head attack. You see, metal heads too sense calamity and destruction in the future. They came to find the person to which the dimension was being drawn to. They came to find Jak."

_That explains why they all attacked me when I transformed, thought Jak._

Jak threw his fist into the nearest wall, leaving a huge and gaping hole. He was tired of this, tired of everything bad happening to him, why couldn't something good ever come to him.

"I'm going to the forest," said Jak evenly. "Call me if anymore attacks happen."

Jak then left unheeding to the words of the others. He had to think, he had to ponder, and most of all, he had to prepare.

**Once again people, I'm asking for any ideas or help with the story. Also with the fan fiction site. Like, how do you put in those lines to divide the sections of a chapter. Everytime I save my documents with it, it disappears once I put it on the site. **

**Trust me, I'll need it in future chapters and if I don't know how to do it, the chapters will be very confusing, you know, with all the war and death and Jak traveling to a far and distant…..**

**Ha, got you didn't I, sorry but you'll have to wait to see what happens next.**


	3. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

**Chibi Jak: Yeah, I know it may sound like Final Fantasy, but this monster is _made _of sin. Not called sin. Anyway, there will be a lot of dimension traveling and such, but if it sounds too much like Final Fantasy, just warn me. Thanks for the concern.**

**ShalBrenfan: Actually, what is really sad is that I wasn't joking about that. But I'm new so please don't curse me, I also got the tip from GoodMorningBeautiful2005 on how to do it. But no, I wasn't joking.**

**The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai: Don't worry, there will be future Jak x Keira. I don't like Jak x Ashlein also. Doesn't do well with me.**

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Thanks for the tip, I soooo needed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

_Why me, thought Jak. Why me? Why does it ALL have to happen to me! Jak was walking in Haven forest thinking._

First Gol and Maia, then the dark eco sessions with the Baron, destined to fight Kor or die, having to save the world from the Daystar, and now this.

Life sucked. It was plain to see that Jak was not destined for peace, for calm and quiet, no. Jak was destined for a life of hardship. One with no end to the suffering and fighting.

_How in the world will I defeat something like this? thought Jak. Something MADE out of sin, out of evil! Surely there'll be no way! How will I defeat this thing._

_**With me.**_

Jak spun around gun at the ready, looking for the speaker. That voice, so alien and yet so familiar. Where did it come from. Jak crouched and stealthily surveyed the area he was in. Trees, rocks, water, but no person.

_**Me too.**_

Jak tensed even more. That voice also seemed familiar, but it was different from the first. The first voice was raspy, ethereal, and sounded much like Gol's. But the second voice was calm, peaceful, warm, and hit the ears like sunshine.

_**Dude, said the first voice, are you like freaking gay. 'Hit's the ears like sunshine?"**_

_**You shut up, the second voice replied, just because I'm much more pleasant to hear doesn't mean you have to go and make a retort like that.**_

_**Look, the first voice continued, if I was talking to you, I would address you. But I'm not, so shut the hell up.**_

"Wh-who are you guys and what do you want?" said Jak, he was really confused and still looking around for the bodies of the voices.

_**Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have bodies. Well, not until you call upon us that is. And please, think your responses, someone might go and think your insane or something.**_

This reply made Jak even more confused. Was he really insane? Did all the pressure suddenly make him snap? Then, he started to think, could it be? Could his other forms somehow have gain a mind of their own.

_**Bingo, we have a winner. Took you long enough, Picasso.**_

_**Actually, Picasso was an artist, I believe you are meaning to say 'Einstein' who was an extremely smart-**_

_**Look, I don't really give a shit so stop talking to me.**_

_S-so you guys ar-are my other forms, Jak silenty questioned. He put his gun away and sat down onto his favorite spot of the forest overlooking the rest of it._

_**Yes, though it may be hard to believe, we are.**_

_But, but how, stated Jak getting used to this form of talking._

_**We've been evolving since you first acquired us. Now we are different. We are our own selves, so to speak.**_

_This, this is amazing._

_**Yeah, don't get to excited, we still have to train you.**_

_What… train… train me for what?_

_**You know, replied his demonic other, I don't think I've noticed it before… but you are really stupid. We have to train you for the coming battle, durrr, you freaking dumbass.**_

_How are you guys so smart, questioned Jak who was really irritated at being called names by his other self. Keyword other._

_**I may be other but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass.**_

_We have the same body, so you can't, thought Jak._

_**Will you two stop arguing. Dark One, let us explain to Jak how and why we came to be.**_

_**Okay, the Dark one grumbled. And before you ask, call me the Dark One, as much as I'd like to be called 'Destroyer of life and bringer of death,' I'm pretty sure you won't call me that.**_

_**And call me the Light One, thought Jak's light counterpart.**_

_Okay, thought Jak. Now explain._

_**Well, you see, when we were first created, we were only resident in a corner of your mind.**_

_**Yes, but when we evolved, we were able to, how you say, glide through different dimensions.**_

_**Yes, exactly how the Dark One said, we glided through different dimensions and have learned much. We know of this monster the old wise one talked about.**_

Jak didn't quite understand who the old wise one was, then he realized it must be Onin.

_**No shit, Sherlock. **_

_Hey you go suck a -_

_**ANYwaaaaay, the Light One purposefully interrupted. The monster is scary, very.**_

_**Yeah, it makes Kor look like a little b---**_

_**Well you get the point, the Light One once again interrupted. You may have noticed, but we have been getting very powerful. So powerful in fact, that we both have created our own dimension. One in which we must train you in.**_

_Wait, thought Jak. If your that powerful, can't you just, well zap the monster or something and kill him?_

_**Our powers do not go into physical reality. The dimension we have made is a sort of void of nothingness. Like a closet in a very big house. You see, that is why we could only learn in the dimension we have traveled.**_

_**Yeah, it was like looking through a one-sided mirror. We could see what happened but not interfere.**_

_**Yes, that also brings up another subject, we, well we seemed to have stumbled upon an opening into the past and we think you should see something.**_

_What, thought Jak, what do I need to see._

_**Hold on.**_

Jak was not prepared for the sudden tug he felt. It was like he was being vacuumed into a black hole.

Suddenly Jak fell to the ground and looked around.

He was in the throne room of the palace and it seemed to be raining outside. Hard.

_Wher-_

_**Shhh, said the Light One. Watch.**_

To say Jak was surprised was an understatement. Next to him was his light form. In person. And next to his light form was his dark form. Jak was very intrigued by their appearance. He had never really seen what he looked like, he only had descriptions.

Now his other selves were standing before him. How?

Then Jak understood, they were in the _void_ as his light on had told him. So this is what it feels like to not be in physical reality. Not bad.

Jak turned as the doors to the throne room opened and in came and old, grizzled lady escorted by two Krimzon Guards.

The old lady seemed to be dressed in a raggedy halter top with torn jeans that bagged over her scrawny legs. Her hair was pure white and she had the darkest eyes one could ever see. They were like pools of black.

"My lady," said the Guard on the left. "She is here."

"Leave," said a female voice and Jak startled as he turned to see a pretty young woman standing next to the wall sized windows.

Jak thought something was familiar about her. Something about her green hair and soft features that made Jak feel safe and comforted. Who was she?

_**She's your mom, you dumbass, said Dark One. **_

Jak jumped. His mom? This is her? How, isn't she dead?

The Krimzon Guards turned and left, leaving Jak's mom and this old lady.

Jak's mom briskly walked to the old lady and knelt down. Which was quite a task, seeing how she was pregnant.

Pregnant?

_**Just watch, Jak, all will be explained.**_

"Please, I have reason to believe you made a prophecy about my child. Please tell me what it is."

The old lady spoke with a distant voice. "I will tell you it but once, you must know the prophecy."

The old lady then seemed to have a spasm attack and collapsed on the ground. Jak's mom was surprised then tried to lift the old lady up.

The old lady turned over with her eyes completely clouded and spoke in a distant and near voice. One that was nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. It followed the beat that Pecker said Onin's version of the prophecy.

"_The one born to a queen in the midst of war_

_Will become a warrior of time_

_He will fight battles in the past, present, and future_

_With voices guiding him like chimes,_

_To suffer much pain_

_He will battle for earth and all it's creatures,_

_An evil long ignored_

_Yet within he will battle another battle_

_One in which no one mourns_

_The Demon and Angel, fight for control_

_Yet as they combine, a new being will rise_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_Once fully combined, the elf in which they reside_

_Will transform with powers beyond imagination,_

_An Angelic Demon, a Demonic Angel_

_An angel of death, a demon of life_

_Only then, with these combined powers_

_Will he stand a chance_

_Yet should he fail,_

_Not only will he die but also the world of life_

_In this world and others"_

The old lady stopped, got up and spoke to Jak's mom. "Pray for your child, he has a lot to carry on his shoulders when he is grows."

With that the old lady left the throne room and Jak's mom burst into tears. She rubbed her belly and spoke in sobs.

"You… you shouldn't…have to do this… why you? Why you?"

Jak suddenly felt the vacuum-like suction and fell onto the ground of the Haven City Forest.

"What, why are we back, my mom needs me," yelled Jak.

_**Calm down, that was the past.**_

_The past? questioned Jak returning to this form of communication._

_**Yeah, man, I'm sorry to say this, but if you fail, not only will this world be screwed, but so will all the other dimensions. This monster is just making a pit stop here.**_

With that, Jak fell to his knees.

_Why me? Jak thought. Why me?_

* * *

Once again I need any ideas you guys have. Any tips and that such stuff.


	4. Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

**ShalBrenfan: Don't worry, no offense taken. It actually was really sad that I didn't know in the first place, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Loco-Fire: Glad you like it, for a minute I thought I was the only one who thought that it was funny. And, yeah, I do need help with Jak's mom's name. I'm thinking something powerful and yet gentle. You know, like the ancient Greeks or Spartans. Got any ideas?**

**LunarSquirrel: Glad you liked the last two chapters, hope you like this too.**

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Glad you loved it.**

**EJ Amber: Thanks.**

**Darkening Light: Thank you very much. I hope this one is funny _and _action-packed.**

**Jaklover123: Thanks, I was kind of unsure whether or not Dark was in character. Glad that he was, because I didn't want to change his personality.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Power**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Jak screamed. He jumped to the nearest tree, that was around ten feet in diameter, and punched it. It broke in two.

Jak jumped onto the next nearest tree and ripped the branches from it. He then jumped to the ground and kicked the trunk so it toppled over.

Jak, was of course pissed off. _Everything happens to me! _thought Jak. _WHY the HELL does it always have to happen to ME!_ Jak cracked a boulder in two with a swift punch, but he didn't stop, he let his newfound healing powers take over and kept trying to destroy everything and anything nearby.

_**Whoa, said Dark One, come on man. Cool down. I know, let's sit in a circle, hold hands, and sing a song! Won't that help?**_

_**Be serious Dark One, said Light One. Jak, I know this hurts, and your right, shit happens to you all the time. But you gotta stay strong.**_

_Screw you! Jak replied to his other self while continuing in his tirade of destruction._

_**Jak, do it for the other elves. Said Dark One.**_

_Screw them too! said Jak. Let them save themselves for once!_

_**Do it for Samos, Daxter, Tess, Torn, Sig, Ashlein said Light One trying to find something to calm Jak down. It didn't work.**_

Jak stomped into the ground and left a hole crater that would have engulfed him had he not jumped onto a tree and pulverized it.

_**Do it for Keira and your mother! yelled Dark One.**_

Jak paused at the names of those two.

_**Damn, and for a second I thought you would have killed this forest before you stopped. Dude, and you think I got issues.**_

_**Dark One, do stop before he freaks out again.**_

_I-I'm okay, put in Jak breathing heavy and looking around at the destruction he caused, sorry. I, I guess, I overreacted ._

_**Hell yeah you did!**_

_**You know, if your not going to help, then shut the hell up Dark One.**_

_**Someone's got their panties in a twist, thought Dark One, who was obviously trying to whisper it.**_

_**We live in Jak's MIND! I HEARD that you retard! You can't WHISPER when you a freaking entity living in someone's brain!**_

_Can you both just SHUT UP! thought Jak._

The two entities quieted at that.

_Okay, we need to think. Once again the fate of the world is in my hands. And not only that, now I got to save all the OTHER dimensions! Great, just plain great!_

_**Great? But, did you not say that you didn't want this to happen to you. Now you like it?**_

_**It's called SARCASM, dumbass. Jeez, you are really retarded!**_

_**Someone's coming.**_

Jak looked up to see Keira walking up the bridge and staring around in wonder.

"Wha-what happened here," asked Keira in awe.

"I, I lost my temper," replied Jak, deciding that the truth would be better.

"Oh," said Keira, who then started to appear nervous and unsure. She had her hands behind her back and her legs crossed.

_God, she's beautiful._

_**Whoa, doggie, stay in your pants! Ha, ha.**_

_**Shhh, let them talk alone.**_

_Yeah, you guys, uhh, go to those other dimensions._

_**Come on, Dark One, let's go.**_

_**Wait I wanna watch this.**_

_**Lets go! And with that, Jak felt their presence disappear.**_

"Jak, I-I don't know how to say this," said Keira, Jak tuned back in realizing he just missed what she was talking about. "But, well, but…."

"Just spit it out," said Jak.

"I love you."

Jak was dumbstruck, how was he going to react to this. Did he love Keira? He certainly felt something for her. Was it love?

Yet before Jak could reply, a metal head jumped out at Keira.

_No! thought Jak, jumping in front of her and being pushed back. Keira screamed. Jak ripped the metal head off himself and crushed it in his hands._

"Stay down!" yelled Jak to Keira who took his advice and ran and crouched by the base of a tree.

Jak pulled out his gun and shot two metal heads trying to sneak behind him. Jak set it to Scatter Gun mode and looked around. The sight of thousands of metal heads pouring out holes that seemed to just have been drilled outward.

Jak pulled out his communicator, and called Torn.

"Torn!" Jak yelled.

Torn's face appeared on the screen.

"Torn, send reinforcements to Haven Forest! Now!" yelled Jak all the while shooting down metal heads.

"What going on, Jak!"

"Just get your ass down here," Jak screamed over the sound of gunshots. The communicator was shot out of the air by a crab-like metal head. It exploded next to Jak's ear sending him to the ground.

_Guys where are you! I need help, get the hell over here! Jak only hoped his other forms made it back in time. _

A dog-like metal head jumped onto Jak. Who picked it up, jumped up, and threw it at the nearest group of metal heads. He picked up his fallen gun and ran over to Keira where he knelt and gave her cover fire.

"It's all right, Keira. Don't be scared," said Jak while killing more metal heads. Keira wasn't scared, she was downright terrified. She was also shivering with fear.

Jak continued to shoot the endless waves of metal heads, praying that they would eventually stop. He shot another metal head and absorbed the shot of a dark eco gun attached to a crab-like metal heads.

None of the metal heads' eco shots affected Jak, in fact when he absorb them it was like adrenalin. It helped him fight harder.

Jak threw a couple of grenades that the computerized Vin had created. They were as small as golf balls but, when ignited by squeezing and releasing twice, packed a ten feet radius blast. Jak was glad to see that they left huge gaps in the metal head ranks. Unfortunately the gaps were filled the next second later.

Click. Click. Click.

Damn.

Jak had used up all the ammo for every one of his gun modes. He dropped the gun and pulled out two twelve inch battle daggers that Vin also gave to him. The daggers were made of an extremely durable and resilient alloy that allowed it to cut through steel like butter. Or metal head necks.

Jak ducked under the claw of a metal head and gutted it from beneath. He then spun kicked a dog-like metal head and slammed the dagger into the head of a crab-like one.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

No! Jak looked around to see a large leaper standing over Keira with claws poised.

Jak threw the dagger into its throat. He then ran to Keira and picked her up. The metal heads rushed after him.

Jak used his unnatural strength to jumped onto a tree and leapt onto another. He kept this up, leaping from tree to tree, while trying to find a place to hide Keira. He jumped to the entrance and put Keira onto the platform to take her back to the transporter.

"Go," he yelled turning around and throwing a pair of grenades.

Keira obeyed and watched Jak fight while the platform took her back to the transporter.

Jak had one less thing to worry about. And thousands more to take its place.

Jak couldn't keep this up. He would fail eventually. But he couldn't stop, he just couldn't.

Jak fought and killed, then jumped onto a couple of trees and took the fight elsewhere, never staying in one spot too long. He kept up these tactics until something happened.

_**We're baaaaccckkkk!"**_

_About damn time too, Jak reprimanded his other forms._

_**No talk for chit chat, hurry Jak, transform into one of us.**_

Jak didn't need to be told twice. He let Dark One take his place. Which Dark One gladly did.

Dark One took the fight straight into the metal head ranks and laughed as the metal heads unknowingly killed each other while trying to get to him.

"_**Welcome to my house of pain," Dark One said out loud now that he was in control of his host's body. "You're the garbage and I'm going to take you out!"**_

_**Could that be any more pathetic?**_

_Yeah dude, said Jak just now getting used to being in the back of his own mind. He was ashamed to say that there was a lot of room in his brain. That was really weak._

_**Ah shut up, Dark One said in his telepathically form of communication. I happen to like that saying.**_

_Well sorry to break it to you, but that was just sad._

Dark One grunted and continued his slaughter of the metal heads. One of the scorpion-like metal head jumped onto Dark One's shoulder and stung him in the neck.

Dark One roared as he pulled it out and squashed it. He couldn't keep this up. He would fall in time.

Gunshots were heard in the distance.

_Reinforcements, about damn time!_

Dark One turned to see Torn shouting orders to a battalion of more than a hundred troops. Help at last.

He then jumped onto a tree and executed a brilliant and explosive Dark Bomb.

Troops ran to his side and knelt to give cover fire.

"We're with you sir," said one troop, saluting Dark One thinking him to be Jak.

"_**Kill as many as you can, soldier," said Dark One in his loud ethereal voice which completely freaked out the soldier (and all the other ones near enough to hear). The soldier than joined his fellow comrades and laid down submission fire.**_

This continued for about half an hour and the metal head ranks just barely started to wane. Jak and his two other forms were sick of this.

So many soldiers had already lost their lives. Out of the hundred that came, only seventy remained. In war, that may not have seemed like a big lost, but to Jak, it was catastrophe. Thirty brave young men wouldn't go home today.

He couldn't take it anymore. The death had to stop.

_**Use us. Jak's two forms said at the same time, which created an eerie effect. Evil and good working together.**_

_What? Jak finally said wondering what his other forms meant._

_**Use us at the same time. They did it again, talking at the same time.**_

_Wha-what? How?_

_**Think, do you want it to stop?**_

Jak thought about it, of course he wanted it to stop.

_**Then stop it. Unleashed yourself. Be free. You can't just will it to happen, you must want it. Now want it Jak, want it to end.**_

Jak wanted it to end, he truly did. He desperately wanted it to end.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jak felt more pain than ever before. He once again felt the fire in his blood, accompanied with the ice. His veins boiled, then froze. Jak grew bigger, his light form mixing with his dark.

The battle paused, elf and metal head alike were staring at Jak transform. Then the metal heads attacked, trying to kill Jak before he could transform.

"Protect him! Cover him with all the ammo we have left," yelled Torn, realizing what Jak transformation meant. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

The metal head dropped before they reached Jak. Eco bullets everywhere and Jak in the middle finishing his painful transformation.

It was complete. Jak's cries stopped. He stood straight, eight feet in height and looked around. His pitch black eyes taking in the scene. Jak had his whitish hair and black eyes with his dark forms body, but he shone with the deep blue aurora of his light form.

Jak's claws spread as he readied for battle, he no longer needed the cover fire provided him.

Jak let out a terrifying roar that froze the blood of both elf and metal head. Jak jumped into the air, blocking out the sun.

He landed into the midst of the metal head ranks and fought.

He did it. Jak had transformed into true power. Jak _was_ power.

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry for the long delay and hope that this chapter made up for it. Also sorry for the cliff hanger, but how else will I get you guys to want to continue to read, lol.

Once again, I'm asking for ideas and now the names of the metal heads. It would make it much easier to know their proper names. If not, then I'll have to make them up. Well, see you guys next time!


	5. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

EJ Amber: Thank you soooo much for the names. They are wonderful and I'm using them in the metal heads' points of view. Yes, the metal heads will have an important part in this story.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Glad you like the powers, oh and I love your story. And sorry for the lateness.

LunarSquirrel: Hope this one pleases you as well.

ShalBrenfan: Glad it made you laugh, this one is not as funny, but humor will be in store for the later chapters, when the action really starts.

jaklover123: Sorry for confusing you, I guess it wasn't as clear as I thought. Anyway, I don't really write prolonged romance, lovy, dovy kinds of scenes. But, I hope this is more clear than the last chapter.

Farr2rich: I love your ideas, and trust me, more light powers and Light/Dark combined powers will come when Jak fully controls all of his powers.

Darkening Light: Glad you liked it, and I'm trying to put in more battle inside the battle scene. Also thanks for the site, I'm going to use those names when elves refer to metal heads.

M-python-girl: Don't worry, I'll update til I finish the sorry.

waterbabe: Thanks.

Chibi Jak: Thank you sooo much for the advice, and read the Author's Note and it will clear it up, I hope. And LOL stands for laugh-out-loud, unless you were joking, then, heh… heh… I'm kind of slow if you haven't noticed. Heh.. heh…

Masmo: Don't worry, light powers are in store. And the wings will come when Jak can fully control both powers at the same time.

Dragonslegend86: Glad you like the idea, I had it in me for a long time, but just finally started to write it down.

**Author's Note: READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT. Okay, from now on when Dark Jak talks, it will be in between … and will be bold. When Light Jak talks, it will be in between … and will be normal font. This is to make your reading easier and also my typing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Attack**

Death, gore, and blood everywhere. The cause: Jak. Torn, including all of the remaining troops, were terrified. Terrified and amazed. So much power, so much death. Jak was a killing machine. It looked like a hurricane blew through the forest. Trees destroyed, metal head corpses littering the ground, blood soaking the grass and rocks.

Jak had unleashed many powers never seen or even imagined before. Torn watched as the transformed Jak spun around and around, thus creating a tornado of dark eco. Jak stopped and pushed it toward a group of metal heads. All were thoroughly slaughtered.

Jak squatted and gathered dark eco from within that seemed to swirl around each of his claws. Then he smashed them together above his head and aimed it at the ground; a dark eco beam shot into the ground, them shot back out. But twenty feet away from Jak, killing fifteen metal heads caught in the blast and injuring countless others.

Torn felt an emotion he never felt since he was a new recruit in the Krimzon Guard. Fear. Jak was a killing machine. Would he be able to himself? Would he stop this destruction once the metal head threat was eliminated? Thinking it better to be safe than sorry Torn shouted an order to his troops.

"Weapons at the ready, if Jak suddenly attacks us, then-then shoot him."

Murmuring and whispers were present throughout the Freedom League, then guns were raised at simultaneously aimed at the transformed Jak.

* * *

Jak loved it. The power coursing through his veins. Death at his fingertips, blood on his chest. He loved it.

Jak continued to kill, all the while trying out newly acquired powers. His favorite was his ability to channel dark eco into orbs surrounding his hands, thus making his punches dissolve anything it touched. He called this his Dark Hands.

Jak's other powers included the Dark Eco beam, shooting a beam of eco at the ground and having it explode upward at whatever he wanted; the Dark Tornado, pretty self-explanatory; the Light Mist, Jak's ability to dissolve into a mist of white and reach unreachable places; and the Light Ball, an ability to gather a ball of light eco into his palms and send it into a group of metal heads thoroughly blinding them.

Jak used everyone of his powers on the metal head threat. And after a while his power was evident, all that was left of the metal heads were their bodies. Jak stopped. He turned to Freedom League, not much surprised at the sight of the barrels of their guns aimed at him. They were scared. To tell the truth, Jak, himself, was kind of scared. So much power, and in his blood lust, he almost had to restrain himself from killing the other elves.

Where were his other forms? Light and Dark, where did they go? The answer came from a burning sensation traveling throughout Jak's body. They were there. They had somehow combined into Jak. They truly were a part of Jak. But would they stay that way, or separate once Jak transformed into his normal self?

Jak smiled, which thoroughly unnerved the Freedom League troops. He could imagine Dark One's reply to that question. 'Well transform back and find out, dumbass.' Then Light One would of course have a statement along the lines of 'he's learning, cut him some slack.' Jak liked it when they argued. It helped add humor into Jak's life.

Jak had only spoke with them for a while, but in reality, he had known them since he gained his powers. They were like brothers to him. And Jak knew he would need their advice, and cynicism, in the coming battle with this monster of sin.

Jak looked around realizing that the Freedom League still had their guns aimed at him. He had spaced out for a couple of minutes. To stop the fear that was present in every pair of eyes of the troops, Jak transformed into his normal state. Which was painful to say the least.

When Jak transformed into this new form, he felt fire and ice coursing through his body. When he transformed back, he felt fire and ice course through his body also, but it was like it was leaving him.

When Jak was normal, he walked through the ranks of the Freedom League, who all visibly relaxed and lowered their weapons once he was normal.

A brave young soldier spoke up, "An honor to fight alongside you, sir." The statement was aimed at Jak.

Jak turned to the soldier. _So naïve, he has no idea of war,_ thought Jak. "Honor is for ceremonies, to fight is a must. Keep that in mind soldier."

Jak surprised himself with the deepness of his reply.

** Yeah, don't get used to it, Dark one put in.**

_Glad to see that your back, thought Jak sarcastically._

Jak walked from the battlefield and went to the platform that would take him back to the entrance of the agricultural section of the city. He had a lot of talking - or thinking, whichever works - to do with his two 'soul brothers.'

* * *

Keira was terrified. She was currently in her apartment (near her mechanical workshop) going over the events that had happened. An hour ago she saw a whole battalion of soldiers marching into the forest. She hoped Jak was alright. How could she just leave him like that?

No. She didn't leave him, he forced her to go. But it wasn't like she could do anything anyway.

_Quit acting like this Keira, she mentally told herself. Jak has saved the world many times before, he'll be alright._

But then again, there were a lot of metal heads. Too many it seemed. That's the second full-scale attack that they have executed in just a week. They were getting reckless. What's up with that? Keira had to do something, she had to find out why the metal heads were so reckless.

She left her apartment and jumped onto a zoomer. She was heading to her father's house to find out an explanation to this new turn of events. If she couldn't help Jak in physical combat, then she'll sure as hell try to help him in any other way she could.

* * *

Borir was scared. He had the unfortunate job of telling their new leader of the failure in the attack of the mutated elf. He hated being a messenger.

Borir was an Alagam. One of the lowest ranked of the Hora'quan. He was the scorpion-like metal head. Borir shivered as he passed by a couple of Zeltir, who growled slightly at him. He hated the Zeltir. They were the leopard-like metal heads and were part of the elite class of the Hora'quan.

Though unknown to the elves of this world, the Hora'quan was a hierarchy. They were classified in ranks. The Alagam and Xec'ter's (the flying bug-like metal heads) made up the lowest class. Even the Birhom (the small jumping metal heads that jump non-stop) outranked them. They were the next class, along with the other small Hora'quan and made up the majority of the Hora'quan army.

In the elite class were the Zeltir, the Jucsent (the big metal heads who carried long blaster that could shoot and electrocute), the Hol'qa'norir (the huge crab-like metal heads with guns as arms), the Metano (the metapedes), and the Dir'roge (the massive dinosaur-like wasteland metal heads with huge cannos).

As an Alagam, Borir was a messenger for the Zeltir. He, along with many other Alagam, took the message to their leader. If the message was of bad news, as it was now, then many were not seen again. Borir was terrified.

Especially since their new leader had a short temper and lethal powers. Not a good combination if you were an Alagam.

Borir stopped at the entrance to their leader's quarters.

"What do you want Alagam," barked one of the Zeltir who guarded their leader's quarters.

"I-I wa-was sent to de-deliver th-this me-message to Ger," replied Borir in the Hora'quan language.

The Hora'quan language consisted of barks, clicks, and growls.

"Ger will want this message then," said the other Zeltir who also guarded the entrance. "Proceed." The pair of Zeltir's slouched over to their posts with the smooth agility of a large cat. Which they sort of were.

Borir paused before going into Ger's quarters. Then he slowly crawled inside and called out.

"My, my master, th-the high Ziron o-of the Zel-Zeltir sends th-this message."

"What is it," said a deep, grumbling voice that belong to Ger, the new Hora'quan king.

"Th-the cam-campaign a-against the mu-mutated elf has, has fa-failed, my master," Borir squeaked out.

"Failed," said Ger in a calm and dangerous voice. "Failed, have they. Leave, I have much pondering to do."

Borir couldn't believe what he had heard. He turned around and hastily left the chambers before Ger changed his mind. He was alive. Borir was alive!

_Amazing, thought Borir. He was still alive._

* * *

Jak paced in his apartment in the newly rebuilt slums of Haven City. Anyone seeing him would think he was just pacing, but the truth was that he was having a conversation in his mind with his two 'soul brothers.'

_So, thought Jak, you're telling me that this 'evil' in the form of a monster is going to be coming within a week or two?_

Yes.

_Shit._

** I know, you have to warn the others to prepare for it's coming. **

But hurry Jak, because their is a place where we must take you.

_Where?_

A place to train you Jak, your powers are not fully developed.

_Wait, they're not fully developed? thought Jak trying to imagine how they can get even more powerful._

** Trust me, they'll get pretty damn powerful, but it still won't compare to shit once the 'big bad thingy made of sin' comes. **

Dark One is right Jak, even with your powers fully developed, it will be near impossible to defeat this monster.

_Wou-wouldn't it be logical to just use light powers on it, I mean, this thing is made of evil, wouldn't my dark powers be feeding it._

Jak, just because something is _dark_ does not mean it is evil. As in the case of your dark powers.

** Yeah, in essence I'm evil, but you're using me for good, soooo, it sort of counterbalances it. **

_Uhh…_

** Don't think about it buddy, you'll just get confused. Cough, cough…. retard, cough, cough… **

_You're in my head fag, I can still hear you._

** Oh, well……… **

Moving on, Jak, you must go now, warn the others. You'll need all the time you can get to train.

Jak grabbed a coat and left his apartment, he wondered where Keira was and even still was going over his feelings.

** Ooooh, Jak's in l- **

_Shut it Dark!_

It was time to think up of a way to find out how to attack this creature, before it attacked them.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the lateness, but I was replaying the series and just got Jak X, which is really fun.

I'll try and update quicker from now on.


	6. Dreadzone

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or anything from the Jak and Daxter Series, except for some of the new characters that have yet to come.**

Okay everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I can't really make any excuse's besides that my internet was cut off and, well yeah, that's it. But, to try and make it up, I'll try to write faster and include lots of humour and action. Thank you to all my reviewers, your encouragement and ideas have helped me a lot.

**Author's Note: **READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT. Okay, so obviously the quoting of Dark and Light did not work. So here is the new way that they will be speaking.

When Dark One talks, it will be **bold** and _italic,_ like **_this._**

When Light One talks, it will be _italic_ and underlined, like _this._

When Jak talks, well thinks, it will be just _italic._

Okay, and for future purposes, when Light One and Dark One speak at the same time, it will be _italic_, **bold**, and underlined, so it will look like **_this._**

I hope that clears everything up. Now back to the story.

**Chapter 6: Dreadzone**

_So, _pondered Jak while walking to the mission control center where he called a meeting with everyone, _you two will take me into an alternate universe to, uh, train me, right._

_**Dur, that's what we've been saying for, like, the last ten minutes, jeez.**_

_Jak, it will be dangerous. The training will be long and vigorous and there is no guarantee that you will survive._

_So, _replied Jak, _what will the training be like._

_Jak,_ said Light One, _there is a universe called the Shadow Sector. You will be enter into a competitive game called _'Dreadzone.' _Your objective will be to win this tournament which will test your combat skills, your problem-solving skills, and your determination._

_**Yeah dude, and trust me it won't be a piece of cake. In this tournament, the best warriors of that universe will be entered. So, uh, if you die, I, like, totally call your body.**_

_Okay, _said Jak choosing to ignore Dark One's comment. _But, how long will I be there and what kind of weapons can I bring?_

_In that universe, it will be a full year. But here, it will be as if you were gone for a day. And for the weapons, nothing. Well, in the beginning, then after you gain money, oh and they use something called _'bolts'_ for currency, from your winnings then you can buy the weapons over there. Also, their weapons evolve after periodic usage._

_Alright, sounds good. Wait, but what about that other universe, you know, the one you said was like a closet in a house._

_Ah, yes,_ said Light One. _After the year is over, we will take you there to hone your mental powers._ Dreadzone _is just to hone your physical powers._

_Okay._

Jak reached the entrance to the base and walked into the elevator. When Jak entered into the mission control, he saw everyone around the virtual map. Sig, Torn, Ashelin, Samos, Onin, Pecker, Keira, Daxter, and Tess were all there.

When Keira saw Jak, she blushed and turned away.

_**Oooh, look Jak, your girlfr-**_

_Don't even finish that sentence! _Jak growled inside his head.

"Jak," Ashelin exclaimed when she saw him enter. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Okay people, lets get down to business," said Jak, falling into his leadership mode. Jak explained everything to them: the universe he'll be leaving to for training, the tournament he'll be entered into, the time it will take, and the warning Light One gave him of the 'evil.'

"Hold up chili pepper," said Sig, "your going to be gone for a year!"

"No, here it will be about a day, but there in the universe I'm going to, it will be a year," explained Jak.

"We'll need to prepare for the coming of this 'evil' also, if we want to stand a chance," put in Samos.

"Yes," said Ashelin, "Torn, we need to outfit every soldier we can with heavy weapons. They need to be ready."

"But not everyone of them know how to use them," replied Torn.

"Well then train them!" growled Ashelin. "I will not stand by while we rely upon Jak alone, he's done too much for this city." Ashelin whispered the last part, but Jak heard it. And it caused even more confusion in his mind over his conflict between Ashelin and Keira.

"Oh," yelped Tess, "before I forget, Torn, I've made a new version of the blaster and was hoping if you could test it to see if it's battle ready."

Torn nodded.

"Onin says 'good luck Jak,'" said Pecker. "She has heard of this universe and knows of the dangers in it. You will be lucky to come back with all your limbs still attached together."

"I'll go back and warn the Spargans," said Sig, "and I think this will have to lead to a full-fledged alliance between Spargus and Haven City."

"Yes, your right Sig," said Ashelin turning to him and raising her right hand. "I, governess of Haven City, pledge full alliance between Haven City and Spargus."

"And I, new king of Spargus, do also pledge full alliance between Spargus and Haven City," replied Sig.

"Now wait just one second," yelled Daxter entering the conversation for the first time, "are you telling me that _you_ are the new king of Spargus! Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats Sig," said Jak.

"Thanks, it should have been you, Jak, but when you denied, the citizens voted me as the king," said Sig.

"Okay, everyone," said Jak, "I'm going to go now, make as many preparations as you can. Wish me good luck."

"Wait a minute," said Daxter jumping onto Jak's shoulder, "you ain't going nowhere without me."

"Daxter," replied Jak completely serious. "This is going to be dangerous. A full year of battle, are you sure you want to come."

At that, Daxter looked downed, but when he looked up he had a crazy smile and a glint in his eyes. "Lets go kick some Deadzonian butt!"

"It's _Dreadzone_," said Jak.

"Whatever."

_Hey guys, can you take Daxter also._

_No problem,_ replied Light One.

_**You better hope he sticks close to you or he's bound to end up as someone's dinner.**_

_Ha, don't worry._

"Oh Daxtie-Waxtie, be careful," crooned Tess.

"No problem Tessie-poo," said Daxter puffing out his chest. "I'll keep Jak safe and sound."

Everyone chuckled. Jak was ready to leave but someone stopped him.

"Jak," said Keira grabbing his arm, "please be careful." Keira looked up at him with tearful eyes.

Jak looked into her eyes and said, "Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine."

_Okay guys, were ready._

_One second while we open the portal._

Then, out of nowhere a tear seemed to occur in thin air. The tear starting from about seven feet above the ground and ripping to the ground. Then it opened and a whole other world was seen.

_**Get in man, this stuff is hard to keep open,**_ said Dark One with trouble speaking and keeping the portal open at the same time.

Jak turned to the others and nodded. Samos wiped a tear from his eye, Sig cheered them on, Torn nodded back, Pecker and Onin nodded also, Tess cried, but Ashelin and Keira looked at Jak with fear in their eyes. Jak nodded once again and stepped into the portal with Daxter on his shoulder.

The sensation was one of falling. Jak and Daxter felt like they were falling for a long time, and then, all of a sudden, the hit the dusty ground with a hard impact.

_Sorry about the landing._

_**Ha, ha, ha, you retards can't stand your ground for a simple landing.**_ Dark One continued to laugh.

"Now, that sucked," exclaimed Daxter, "kinda makes me glad that we won't have to do that for another year."

Jak looked around, they were standing in a dusty alley at night. "Where are we?"

_About a block away from the your apartment for your time here. Don't worry, we already registered you and your first qualifying match for the tournament will be in two hours._

Jak told everything that Light One said to Daxter. Then they walked to their apartment.

"Hey, pretty nifty." said Daxter jumping onto a comfortable couch. Their apartment was a comfortable one-bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room. It wasn't luxurious, but it was cozy.

_You will be moved into your own personal mission control center with a luxurious apartment if your qualify. The better you do in the qualifying round, the better the crowd loves you, the better control center and apartment you will receive. So do good._

_**Yeah, this place doesn't even have a workout room.**_

Jak voiced what Light One said again to Daxter.

"Alright," said Daxter punching the air, "don't worry Jak, audience's love me. We'll get the best mission control center out there!"

"All contestants for the qualifying round, please come to the battle arena now," said a mechanical female voice.

"Okay," said Jak," I guess this is it."

Jak and Daxter went outside their apartment and stepped onto a flying cabbie that took them to the battle arena. When they were finally there, they were amazed. The arena looked look a huge coliseum, and the audience were all different species. Aliens of different kinds everywhere, and even robots.

"Whoa," whispered Daxter to Jak, "they ain't the prettiest bunch are they."

Jak chuckled.

_Jak, whatever you do, do not use us, I think it will be best to keep us as a secret until you must._

_**Yeah, so your solo for this one. Don't die.**_

_Thanks for the advice Dark,_ Jak thought sarcastically.

_**Hey, that's all the advice you need.**_

Jak looked to see his opponents. They were aliens of all different kinds, water monsters, battle bots, humans, big aliens, and even small ones.

On the big screen attached to the ceiling, a shark-looking alien in a suit spoke. "Hey, everybody, this Vox speaking bringing you another deathmatch." The audience screamed wildly. "Twenty contestants are in that arena below me and only one, I repeat one, will be the winner. Whoever that _one_ is, will be the newest contestant enter into the Dreadzone tournament. Let the battle begin!"

The aliens rushed to the middle in a mad dash. They clawed, punched, and shot at each other. Jak looked around him. The arena transformed and deathtraps were present everywhere. On of the battle bots received a spike in it's body as spikes popped out of the ground. It was the first minute of battle and already three aliens were dead.

"Uh, Jak, I think you do something," yelled Daxter, ducking from a laser shot that would have taken his head.

Jak jumped into action. He ran with his super speed and bulldozed a huge alien into the lava surrounding the arena. Jak then turned and leapt ten feet into the air to avoid a bomb thrown at him. Jumped landed by the shooter. The shooter, who was a battle bot, turned to Jak in surprised. Jak grabbed the arm holding the gun and ripped it off. He then kicked one leg which busted it in half and topple the battle bot.

Jak used the arm the shoot a bomb into a group of four aliens fighting each other. All of them died. Jak then broke the arm in half on his knee and shoved one half into the head of the downed bot. It ripped straight through and ended the bot's life.

Another battle bot jumped at Jak, trying to tackle him but Jak heard him coming with his super hearing and ducked. The battle bot flew over him, but while he was over him, Jak shoved the rest of the arm, broken circuitry first into the stomach of the machine. The bot had not yet ended his leap but when he did, he was torn in half from the stomach down. The bot died.

Jak turned to the rest of the contestants who stared at him in fear. Jak had already taken out seven contestants in less then ten seconds. They all looked at each other and made a silent agreement. This elf had to be taken out as soon as possible. They all rushed at him.

Jak threw the robot arm he used to tear a bot in half like a javelin into the nearest alien. It hit the alien dead center in the chest and carried the alien to the opposite side of the arena, about fifty feet across, and nailed the alien to the wall with the arm sticking out of it's chest.

Another alien, with long spikes on it's back, crouched down and shot the spikes at Jak. Jak spun around, catching a spike in each hand and dodging the rest. He threw one spike into the head of the alien shooting them and killed him instantly. Jak then used the other spike to stab an alien, one that finally reached him, in the heart.

There was only six other opponents left. Two aliens, and four battle bots. All six hesitated upon reaching Jak.

Jak took advantage of this and ran to the edge of the arena. When he reached the edge, Jak leapt over the lava and kept running but on the wall. Jak ran diagonally up the wall to the seats of the audience then jumped onto the big screen.

The big screen was actually three big screens attached back-to-back so everyone in the audience could see it, and it made a long point at the bottom. Jak grabbed onto the point with both hands and flipped himself so he was upside down with his feet to the bottoms of the screens. He looked at the six remaining contestants and launched himself down.

Jak flew down in a perfect vertical form and was about to smack into the head of a battle bot too scared to move, but reached out with both hands and grabbed the bots head. Jak backflipped to the ground still holding the bot's head, but when Jak's feet hit the ground, he used the bot's head to throw him over Jak's own head and into the chest of an alien. The battle bot was thrown with such force and speed that he ripped clean through the alien's chest, killing it of course, and kept going until the bot impacted the wall of the arena. The audience sitting above the point of impact felt a vibration that shook them with such force that few were able to remain on their seats. The bot left a crater in the wall about ten feet in diameter.

"Two down, four to go," whispered Jak.

"Uh, Jak?" cried Daxter with a death grip on Jak's neck to avoid being thrown off. "Uh, do you mind killing the rest slowly!"

"Sorry, Dax," replied Jak smiling, "but I want the best damn control center available."

Jak ran to the only remaining alien and jumped while shoving his fist into it's face and bashing it completely to shreds. When Jak landed: he jumped, spun, and kicked the head off of one of the battle bot's left. The head flew into the arena wall and left a crater in it much like the craters Jak left in it with the other things he threw at it.

Jak turned to the only remaining contestant. A battle bot. Jak ran to it and dropped kicked him in the chest sending him to the wall where another crater was made. Jak backflipped from the drop kick and landed perfectly straight. He looked at his handy work and dusted himself off.

The audience were in complete shock. They had never seen such a display of power, save from the Exterminator's themselves. They had never seen a rookie with such skill. They were all completely silent. Then, seemingly as one, they roared with applause and cheer. This newbie was fast becoming a favorite.

* * *

Vox stared in amazement at the television screen where he watched what was the _best _display of power and finesse used together in perfect harmony. He needed this kid. This kid was already a star in the eyes of the audience.

Vox grabbed his cell phone and called one of his robot thugs. "Bring this kid to me, I think I found a new star."


End file.
